1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in rotating electric machines, slots are formed in a stator so as to be arranged in an annular shape, slot coils are inserted into the slots, and coil end portions protrude from an end of the stator in the axial direction.
Various technologies have been developed in order to cool the coil end portions. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-166710 describes a stator for cooling the entirety of coil end portions substantially uniformly and for improving the cooling efficiency by increasing the flow velocity of a coolant when the flow rate of the coolant is increased.